Menunggumu
by Kuhakuu
Summary: Aku akan selalu menunggumu, tidak tahu sampai kapanpun itu. Sampai kau mengakui perasaanku, walau nanti kau pergi lagi tapi aku akan selalu menantimu kembali. Karena aku sangat yakin dengan perasaan ini, bahwa diujung waktu nanti kau akan mendekapku lagi. Sakura POV. Poetry.


**Menunggumu**

Sedetik menunggumu disini, seperti seharian, berkali kulihat jam ditangan, berharap waktu dapat ku ulur demi dirimu.

Aku berikan kenangan terindah untukmu disaat kau akan pergi jauh dariku. Dari kenangan itulah aku akan selalu setia menunggumu.

Ribuan hari aku menunggumu, jutaan lagu tercipta untukmu! Apakah kau akan terus begini?

Bodohnya diriku yang selalu menunggumu yang tidak pernah bisa mencintai aku. Oh, Tuhan tolonglah beri aku cara untuk dapat melupakan dia dan cintanya.

Aku percaya suatu hari nanti aku akan merebut hatimu, walau harus menunggu sampai ku tak mampu menunggumu lagi.

Dan aku masih tetap disini melewati atas semua yang telah terjadi. Aku menunggumu dan masih menunggumu.

Karena aku selalu menunggumu dan mengingatmu, jadi saat kau menghampiriku aku akan merasa sangat bahagia.

Aku bukan yang terbaik, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi seperti yang kamu harapkan. Jika kamu ingin tahu, tolong peganglah tanganku dan bukalah hatimu.

Kemana lagi kamu akan menghilang? Kemana lagi kamu ingin berlabuh? Kembalilah! Karena aku disini menunggumu dengan berjuta-juta rasa rindu.

Barangkali, seperti sebuah arloji yang mati. Aku masih menunggumu kembali, untuk melanjutkan menulis sebuah kenangan yang indah antara kamu dan aku dalam sebuah kertas putih puisi.

Jika aku tidak sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak mungkin mampu menunggumu selama ini. Coba tolong kau pahami.

Hingga kini aku masih disini, setia menunggumu untuk kembali, dari kisah lama dirimu yang tidak ujung berhenti.

Aku berharap doaku menghangatkanmu, dan menjagamu di suatu tempat sana, membuatmu selalu ingat bahwa masih ada yang menunggumu pulang ke sini.

Aku yang setia menunggumu, lihatlah dengan kedua matamu, rasakanlah dengan mata hati dan mata cintamu.

Terkadang seseorang yang kamu pikir tidak ingin berbicara denganmu adalah satu-satunya orang yang menunggumu untuk berbicara padanya.

Jika aku menunggumu bahkan sampai perasaanku lelah, tandanya aku tidak mau mengakhiri kenangan manis kita.

Sesakit apapun kau menyakitiku, aku akan tetap mencitaimu dan masih setia menunggumu.

Jarak dan waktu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan pertahananku untuk selalu setia menunggumu sayang.

Aku akan menunggumu selalu sampai kamu bosan untuk aku tunggu, dan akhirnya datang padaku.

Jangan pernah berpikir kamu mampu untuk berdiri sendiri. Percayalah, ada seseorang yang dengan senang hati menopangmu, membantumu jika dalam kesulitan.

Meskipun aku lelah dan sakit menunggumu, namun hatiku tetap mencintaimu karena aku tulus menyayangimu.

Saat yang lain datang menghampiriku, aku memilih untuk bersabar menunggumu dan menunggumu.

Carilah aku bila kau punya masa terluang, karena sikapku hanya menunggumu.

Aku terlalu bodoh untuk selalu menunggumu, dan aku terlalu rapuh untuk memendam bebanku seorang diri.

Bila rindu ini masih milikmu, kuhadirkan sebuah tanya untukmu, harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggumu?

Meski kamu memilih jalan yang tidak pernah dapat ku mengerti, ingatlah bahwa itu tidak berarti aku akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak! Aku akan menunggumu, dibalik pintu itu.

Kamu pergi untuk kembali, dan aku setia menunggumu disini.

Walaupun jarak memisahkan kita, setidaknya kau tahu aku disini menunggumu.

Menunggumu adalah pekerjaan rinduku, yang tetap setia entah sampai kapan.

Cobalah kau lihat aku yang selalu setia kepadamu, sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu?

Aku akan menunggumu disini, dengan cinta, dan kasih tulus dari dalam hati.

Cinta bukanlah tentang aku menunggumu bertahun-tahun, tapi tentang kita bersama hingga kulit keriput dan rambut memutih.

Kapanpun kau butuh sahabat, aku akan selalu ada untukmu! Menunggumu dari kejauhan.

Sembunyilah, aku akan mencarimu. Membekulah, aku akan menunggumu luluh. Karena aku tahu kau yang pantas untuk hatiku.

Masa lalumu, tidak memikirkanmu. Masa kinimu, meminta untuk dipikirkan. Masa depanmu, menunggumu.

Saat kau tak melihatku di depan matamu, berbaliklah karena aku sedang menunggumu tanpa kau sadari.

Aku tak pernah merasa bosan menunggumu, meski waktu terus berjalan sedangkan kamu tak kunjung datang.

Dan disini ku berdiri menunggumu hadir dan membasmi rindu ku yang tak terobati.

Disini aku juga selalu menunggumu, walau langkah kakimu itu tidak pernah terarah padaku.

Aku masih disini menunggumu, membawa serta kenangan- kenangan kita berdua.

Karena aku akan selalu percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti, entah kapan datangnya hari itu.

Tapi aku percaya kau akan kembali kesini, dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mendekapmu... Sasuke.


End file.
